


Modes of Ratification

by sarken



Category: Real News RPF
Genre: FNFF OT, Gen, The 28th Amendment Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-27
Updated: 2009-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-08 05:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarken/pseuds/sarken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith and Rachel watch as the 28th Amendment is ratified.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Modes of Ratification

They watch the final vote in her office, huddled together on the couch. There is no suspense, no question of how this will end--the 28th Amendment will be ratified today, in time for Idaho's legislators to be home for dinner.

There is a box of tissues on Rachel's lap, but she refuses to let go of the tattered one in her white-knuckled fist. Keith's fingers are in her hair, but he can't unclench his jaw to whisper reassuring words as the vote count ticks slowly, steadily upward. He wonders how Anderson is taking this, if he has some source of cold comfort as he watches this unfold. Selfishly, Keith wishes he could trade Rachel for Anderson, and he holds her a little tighter to make up for the thoughts rolling through his mind.

She rests her head on his shoulder, covering his hand with hers. She doesn't look away from the television. "I'm okay," she says. "I'm gonna be okay."

"I--" he falters, bites his lip. "Anderson and I are still together. It wasn't...it wasn't just California." He feels the breath go out of her, feels her lean against him a little heavier as her fingers lace with his. "I should have told you."

"It's okay," she says, shaking her head, warding off apologies. She draws her legs up onto the couch. "You'll be okay, Keith. Both of you."


End file.
